The instant invention relates generally to beverage containers and more specifically it relates to a container with pull-up straw.
It is a known fact that when a person purchases a can of beverage and wants to drink it, they must look or ask for a straw. When the can is opened the lid will emerge into the liquid. If there isn't a straw then the person must place his mouth in contact with the open portion on the top of the can. This is not sanitary so accordingly this situation is in need of an improvement.